How to become a victor
by ArabianDragon
Summary: The hunger games and HTTYD crossover! Also a gender swap because I find it easier to write Hiccup as Katniss. When Aki and Hiccups names gets pulled out the reaping bowl will their love, and more importantly lives, survive? Rated T for death Hiccstrid...kind of... I do not own HG, HTTYD or any of the people in this story apart from my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this sudden random idea at school today and thought I would give it a shot. It's HTTYD and HG crossover! Now without further ado, everything you need to know! **

**I have just put the category as HTTYD because I actually cannot find the hunger games as a category. I mean I see stuff like The H(rest of title) The it goes onto things like The I(rest of title.)(For books and movies) I dunno. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

**All the islands, including outcast island, are forced to select one girl and boy every three years to fight to the death in the Hunger games. The Islands are called Island 1, Island 2, Island 3, Island 4, Island 5 and Island 6. Berk is 6. **

**It is also a gender swap, so Hiccup will be Katniss and Astrid will be called Aki (Same in my gender swap) so Peeta. Story line a little different. Lots of my own ideas. Hiccup and Aki were all ready kind of dating and everyone knew that so yeah...**

**Hiccups mother will be dead rather than her father because then I can just use Stoick, ONLY ASTRID AND HICCUPS GENDER HAS SWAPPED! Now for the names! I am aware catos from district 2 but i wanted him to be an outcast.**

**Hiccup~Katniss~6**  
**Aki~Peeta~6**

**Rue~Rue~5**  
**Thresh~Thresh~5**

**Breck~Breck~4**  
**Mursi~Marina~4  
**

**Noah~Noah~3  
Foxface~Foxface~3  
**

**Magnus~Marvel~2  
Cnut~Cleo~2 (it's pronounced C-nut BTW)  
**

**Cato~ Cato~1(outcast)  
Grima~ Glimmer~1(outcast)**

**Some of the districts are different but I only want six districts!  
Other characters:**

**Gale~not really in this...  
****Cinna~Cinna~Stylist  
****Effie~Effie~Well... Effie(She doesn't dress quite as mad!)  
****Seneca~Seneca~Capitol**

**I think that's all the characters... the rest are themselves, and only 12 tributes.**

**Hiccups name gets pulled out, no voluteers, badge from Gobber,with a nightfury... peace with dragons, one leg... shes 13, same for Aki. So yeah... I think that's all! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! I am back with an all new story... How to train your Hunger Games? I don't really have a title, please give me some ideas...pleeease! So notes: I haven't done the blood smearing because it seemed to futuristic if you know what I mean. So yeeeah...lets go!**

**I don't own HTTYD or the HG, I own nothing in this story but my own characters. **

* * *

Hiccup woke up to find her worst nightmare. Morning. This morning in particular was an extremely bad morning. Why? Because it was the morning of the reaping. The morning that came every three years. The morning when a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen would be taken away from Berk and be forced to fight to the death with ten other children. They were taken to the mainland, and were treated for a few short days before they were taken to a small island. And why? Because they were vikings.

She sighed and swung her leg over the side of the bed. Her Nightfury, Toothless, was already stood there with her prosthetic in his mouth.  
"Thanks bud." She mumbled while pulling it on. _My names only in there twice. It's going to be fine. _Despite this, her hands were shaking when she put on her fur vest. She pulled on her boot at looked around her room. The room she had grown up in and that might of been her last night in it.

She walked down the stairs to see her father, and chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, sat in a huge chair by the fire. As soon as he heard footsteps he sprung up at smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup tried to smile back, but ended up burying her head in Toothless.  
"It will be ok." Her father said patting her on the shoulder. Hiccup smiled. She loved her father, before the Red Death they had never really seen each other. In fact last year he didn't even speak to her before the reaping. Her first time and all she had was Gobber. Her and her father were nothing alike. Hiccup was smart, Stoick not so much. Hiccup was small, Stoick was huge.  
"But what if.." She trailed off.  
"Shh...it will be fine, I promise." Then he hugged her. After a few minutes Hiccup sighed:  
"I'm going to take Toothless out flying... just in case." Stoick nodded.  
"Stay safe." He said.

On the pairs way down the steps, they saw Aki in the distance. He waved and started to run towards them, his blue Nadderhead, Stormfly, at his feet. They halted right in front of the other two, causing Hiccup to stumble. Aki grabbed one of her elbows and Toothless put his head under her other arm.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Nervous?" He said, not even saying hello. Hiccup gave an un amused expression.  
"Yes." She squeaked. Aki laughed.  
"Come on, lets ride." He said trying to shake away the terrible thought. It wasn't his name being picked he was worried about, it was Hiccups he was scared of hearing. He could fight at least, Hiccup couldn't tell a shield from an ax for Thors sake.

A couple of minutes later they were in the air, flying in silence. Hiccup decided to take in every last detail of her home, because today could be her last day here.  
"Aki what is one of us gets picked?" Asked Hiccup  
"Then we would have to do our very best to win." He replied."Because Hiccup, today is not going to be the last day I see you." Hiccup nodded and wiped away the tear in the eye.

After a few laps around the island Hiccup suddenly remembered Gobber had asked to meet her before the reaping. After saying goodbye to Aki and Stormfly she left with one line;  
"And may the odds be ever in you favor." She chuckled intimidating Effie Trinkets bizarre accent. She jumped back on Toothless and adjusted the tail wing before flying off.

When she reached the forge she ran straight into Gobbers arms.  
"Lass, it's ok, your names only in there twice...shh...just twice out of hundreds, just twice..." He soothed her with his words. Eventually she stopped sobbing and stared at her mentor. He had been in all seven reapings and not chosen, not once, same with her dad. It would be fine. It had to be.2

"I made you this." Said Gobber holding out his hand. In it was a golden pin with a NightFury in the center "And as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen." She smiled and picked up the pin.  
"Thank you." She said, just as the horn was blown. She sighed and headed out the door with Gobber and Toothless.

Once they neared the plaza Gobber walked over to Hiccups dad, whilst Hiccup said goodbye to Toothless.  
"Now Toothless, if my name get read out I'm going to die, ad there's not much I can do about that, but you have to stay strong. Look after my dad to." Toothless purred in response. Hiccup smiled, kissed his head and walked over to the other girls.

During the reaping all the boys lined up on one side of the plaza and all the girls on the other side. The adults were at the back, but Stoick and Gobber were at the front, along with Spilout, Hiccups uncle, and a few others. At the very front was a make do stage and there were smart guards all around, surrounding the vikings. They took this very seriously. From her spot she could see Aki, anxiously biting his nails in the crowd. After what seemed like a lifetime the figure of Effie trotted onto the stage. She was wearing a pretty bright dress, well bright compared to the rest of the vikings.

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now I know your'e all anxious...so lets get moving! Gentlemen first! She strode over to the big wooden bowel and pulled out a piece of yellow parchment.  
"Aki Hofferson." Hiccup almost screamed in horror, but held her tongue or she would probably get whipped by the guards. Aki hesitated,then, white as a sheet, started walking up to the stage. He looked directly at Hiccup, eyes pleading for a miracle. Not Aki! Anyone but Aki!  
"Come on up." Said Effie smiling at him. "Now for the ladies." Again she swirled her hand around the bowl before pulling out another piece of parchment with a name written on it. She read out..._Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! Can't wait till I get to write about the arena! :D**

* * *

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._

Her heart missed a beat. That was her name. Hiccup. No no...  
"Hiccup, where are you?" Asked Effie. Her father looked like he was about to do something, demand another name, but that would bring disappointment to Berk, so he stayed put next to startled Gobber. Hiccup stared around before starting to make her way up the path. Her leg squeaked, making it the only noise in the Plaza. A few people even groaned. Having a tribute win the Hunger Games brought great pride to the island, and Hiccup was useless. She already had a huge disadvantage. Her leg. She clambered onto the stage and looked Effie in the eye.

"Now presenting, the tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Effie looked puzzled when there was no clapping, but everyone on Berk put their three main fingers to their lips and put them up in the air. This was the Berk symbol for goodbye, and it was not for Aki.

A few minutes later Hiccup was small dusty room she had never even known was on Berk. It had ancient furniture and a few books. The door behind her shot open and Stoick was stood there.  
"Daddy!" She yelled! Then she ran into his arms crying.  
"Shh... it's ok, it's ok."  
"No it's not," she said under muffled tears. He sighed.  
"Your right. But you are Hiccup, and you are my daughter. And I will see you soon." That was when the guard came into the room asking the chief to leave.  
"Daddy!" She screamed but the door was slammed in her face. A couple of minutes later it reopened. Now on the other side was Gobber. Hiccup stared at him with sad eyes. Before running into his arms. Gobber didn't say anything for a few minutes but he then said;  
"Just remember, you defeated the Red Death and you have proof. Grab a shield and a bow and arrow. I know your good at that." Hiccup nodded. "Don't let the others scare you, they might be bigger but I know you'r stronger."  
"Goodbye Gobber." She said before a guard took him away.

Within a few minutes another man appeared at the door. He was large, but not your typical viking figure. He started walking towards the door and Hiccup assumed she was meant to follow. She was taken to a huge boat on the shore. The boat contained seven rooms, a main room, Effies room, their tutors room, A room for each tribute, an eating room and a bathroom. It was luxury compared to the beaten down Berk.

She stepped through a door into the main room. Sat there was Effie and Aki.  
"Aki." She whispered.  
"Hiccup" he replied. She ran over to him, tripping due her leg an fell into his arms. She stared up to him and hugged him harder. She eventually let go and sat next to him, leaning o his shoulder. Effie had witnessed all of this and was a little lost.

"So, I know that this may seem bad and all, but really you do get to enjoy all this! So... I forgot your names all ready... silly me!" She looked at Aki first.  
"Umm Aki, Aki Hofferson." He said.  
"And umm, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third." She muttered smiling at the long name.  
"Hiccup! Aren't you the son of the chief?" Questioned the eccentric lady. Hiccup nodded sadly.

"So anyways, I'll go find Haymitch, he might be in his room." She trailed of as she walked out the door.  
"Aki." She squeaked. She shushed her and started stroking her hair.  
"It's fine... I'll protect you."  
"No! In two weeks either both or one of us will be dead. And Aki, Il'l be killed within seconds after the countdown!" Aki stared at her.  
"Look, I don't care what happens, but I am going to keep you safe as long as I possibly can." Hiccup sighed and put her head in his lap. Suddenly the door opened and on the other side was a tall man with long blonde hair.

"Well, looks as if we have a pair of love birds here." Hiccup blushed and jumped away from Aki.  
"So... are you are mentor?" Aki asked the clearly drunk man.  
"Yes... and here we have a potential winner." He said gesturing Aki, "And a talking fish bone." He said pointing at Hiccup. Hiccup went red while Aki put his arm around her.  
"So...when do we start?" He asked.  
"Why why so keen, their usually much...quieter."  
"Well, I wanna know how to survive, you're meant to be our mentor."  
"Well you see, a mentor is a very hard job, and I'm tired..." Hiccup then lost her temper and lashed out at him. His drink splatted all over his brown trousers.  
"Temper temper, now look what you've done! And these are brand new trousers. I think I'll go finish this in my room." With that he stood up and wondered out humming.

Aki, furious, stood up and started storming out the door.  
"What? Hey, where are you going?" Hiccup shouted.  
"To try and knock some sense into him." He replied.

* * *

The next day Hiccup walked into the dining room where Haymitch and Aki were sat over a table.  
"No no, you've frozen to death first."  
"Then I'd make a fire."  
"Thant's a good way to get killed.  
"Whats a good way to get killed?" Asked Hiccup.  
"Ahh how nice of you to join the party!" Exclaimed Haymitch. This stung Hiccup a little as it reminded her of the line Gobber spoke on the night she shot down Toothless.  
"We were just talking about how to find shelter." Smiled Aki, gesturing to the seat next to him. Hiccup smiled and sat down.  
"So how do you find shelter?" She asked.  
"So how do you?"  
"Well I would tell you, if you had a chance of surviving."

Then Hiccup lost it. She may be a little different, but none the less she was still a viking. She grabbed a knife and stabbed it between her mentors two fingers.  
" .MAHOGANY!" Yelled Effie from across the room. At that moment Aki rose from his seat and started staring out the window.  
"The mainland." He gasped. He started waving out the window to the people who were stood on the shores.  
"You had better keep this knife sweetheart." Said Haymitch, "your boyfriend there knows what he's doing."

* * *

**Chapter two! YAY! I have decided instead of Aki(Peeta) Having the leg injury it will be Hiccup-coz I'm mean like that. You'll have to wait and see how though! How am I doing good, bad? Drop me a review! Until next time!**


End file.
